


Ice Skating

by moonwillow27458



Series: Advent [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam take a trip to the ice rink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of Sabriel advent

"Gabriel, I'm not sure about this," Sam said for hundredth time. He sat on the floor by the side of the rink, pulling on some ice skates. Gabriel laughed at Sam, stood on the ice and holding onto the edge so he could watch his friend. Slowly, he reached his hand over the side of the barrier and ruffled his hair.

"I know, Kiddo," he grinned down at him. "You told me like eight times already." Sam glared up at his friend before tying his last boot and attempting to stand up. Instinctively, Gabe held out his arm to help him stand up and Sam gratefully clung onto it.

Eventually, Sam was stood up as straight as possible in his ice skates, still hanging onto Gabriel. He stumbled towards the rink and slipped as soon as he set foot on the ice. Thankfully, Gabe caught him and held him up.

Gabriel allowed Sam to get used to the ice for a minute, before he let go of the edge and slowly drifted away, Sam still in tow. Panicked, Sam squeezed Gabriel's arms a little tighter as they began to move. Grinning manically, Gabe began to move his skates back and forth, making the pair move faster than before.

"Jesus, slow down!" Sam yelled, legs almost giving out as he was dragged around by Gabriel. "How are you still upright!" People stared at Sam as they passed him, laughing at him until Gabe's angry stares deterred them.

"I've come skating with Cas every year since I could remember," Gabe told him. He let go of Sam for a second to show off a spin, but immediately returned to his friend when he flopped over face first onto the ice. His chin cracked a bit and began to bleed but Sam shrugged it off and wiped the blood away.

"Don't do that ever again," Sam muttered threateningly, resuming his positions on Gabe's arm.

"Just hold my hand," Gabriel insisted, shuffling Sam's clammy hand from the crook of his elbow to his palm. Once he felt the vice like grip return he began to skate again, slowly at first until Sam got the hang of the movements and then faster when he felt the time was right. As they travelled around the ring this time, no one else bothered staring at them.

"You owe me for this," Sam muttered the tone bitter but a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, there's a café over there, we can have hot chocolate afterwards."


End file.
